


懐かしい (natsukashii)

by gwoongi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, SNK AU, SNK as vines, idk what to really tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoongi/pseuds/gwoongi
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the SNK as Vines twitter account.natsukashii: "to get used to and keep close; to become fond of."





	1. chicken nuggets.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired greatly off the [snk as vines](http://twitter.com/snkvinesss) twitter account!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is hungry. Jean is feeling generous.   
> (High School!AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VINE ONE **: chicken nuggets.  
> ****   
>  **PAIRING: **jean kirstein x sasha braus.  
>  **BASED OFF[this vine](https://twitter.com/snkvinesss/status/794615401309237249).******

**IF THERE IS ONE THING THAT EVERYBODY SHOULD KNOW ABOUT HIGH SCHOOL,** it is that no matter how many years you’ve been there, it never gets easier. That should be a standard rule, but it’s something parents and peers deliberately don’t warn you about on your first day of school. Oh, how naive of you all; looking so excited to spend your first day in a brand new classroom, with new pens and new books and new teachers...and then the following week you feel almost cheated. School is a creative slump, a prison for children. And Jean _hates_ it. 

Sometimes, he sits back and stares in fascination, admiration but also pure _fear_ at the same time whenever Armin is in his radar; the happy virus never really complains about school, unless his grades are involved. On one hand, he wishes he could be like Armin. Constantly happy, good skin, good grades, good attitude towards school. Meanwhile Jean is barely scraping C’s in every class and almost got suspended for diving into one of the rolling trash cans to “roll out” of school altogether. It didn’t go down to well with his parents but at least his friends remember how legendary that moment was. (Or so they tell him.)

On the other hand, though, Jean’s quite thankful that he actually finds it in him to drag himself out of bed every morning at 6am. Of course, he always turns up late and sometimes forgets his lunch money and that he left his phone charger at home or worse, he misses his bus by a few seconds. But, he’s just thankful that the pain is somewhat forgotten when he approaches his usual friendship group, slightly dysfunctional in appearance, he’ll admit. They are an unlikely bunch of friends but he reckons that is what makes them work. Who wants friends who are mini clones?

He doesn’t like to pick favourites. I mean, who _does_ that? Jean considers all of the friendship group to be his best friends (of probably all time), but he can’t help but give special treatment to one friend in particular. In retrospect, Jean enjoys spending time with Eren and Marco; Connie always makes him laugh, too, call him Jean’s partner in crime. But, Jean always finds his heart tightening when around the same friend for too long- he learns to roll with the fact that Sasha Braus is _probably_ his favourite friend of _all time_. There’s just something about her, you know? He can’t quite put his finger on the reason why he is so drawn to her. The pair are conflicting opposites; Sasha is someone who you either love or hate, and Jean can totally see why. But he can’t hate her. Actually, he can’t help _but_ like her. Jean’s _tried_ to hate her, but there’s something about her that he just can’t hate. Whether it be looks, personality or just the way that she is the friend who everybody can rely on for support and help...the group would fall apart if Sasha weren’t a member, and it’s something that everybody- _not just Jean_ \- can agree on.

Today is like no other day during lunch period. The large group dominates the cafeteria, snagging the largest table by the big windows. It’s just rule that it’s their table, and every other student just sort of lets them do their own thing. Like always, Jean sits beside Marco, elbows barely touching, with Eren on the other side. Armin, Sasha, Connie and Reiner sit opposite, while all other chairs remain empty, waiting for the others to take their pick for the day.

“Where is Mikasa?” Jean asks, absentmindedly, of course, it’s not like he _actually_ cares. Eren looks up from his phone and shrugs, “I think she got asked to stay behind in class.” 

Jean nods in thought. “Oh.” And then his eyes return back to Sasha and Connie, bickering over something that only makes sense to them. Jean observes them both, quietly, noticing that Connie’s usual short hair is growing out again and he looks a lot chubbier, which Jean thinks suits him better. And then...Sasha. Well...she just looks like Sasha. The same branded ponytail that only Sasha can pull off, her clothes messily put together but somehow she looks great, and as per usual, a single eyelash on her cheekbone. Jean wants to just pluck it off, but the two look deep in conversation, so he decides against it.

“...whatever,” Connie sighs, finally. “I’m not giving you my money, Sasha.”

She whines loudly, “oh, come _on_ , Connie-”

“ _No_ ,” he reasons. Jean raises his brows, then.

He straightens up, “hey,” he calls over to Sasha and she calms, looking over to catch his gaze. “How much money do you have?”

Sasha purses her lips and stares down at the table, using her finger to pull coins from the pile and count in her head. Jean just decides to wait for her to finish without interrupting.

“Uhhh,” she thinks out loud, and then looks up, “69 cents.”

In that moment, a sudden thought flickers in Jean’s head. 69…. _69_...the corners of his mouth pick up to a smirk. It’s almost like he’s a 12 year old stuck in the body of a 17 year old...he just _can’t_ help himself.

Jean props himself up on one elbow, shooting finger guns at Sasha who stares with a bored expression at her dimwitted friend. He drags out, “Ayyyy,” and his smirk widens: “you know what _that_ means.”

Connie rolls his eyes and drinks from his bottle and Eren just pretends that he didn’t hear. Meanwhile, Sasha stares at Jean, saying nothing, accepting the finger guns in what he thinks is defeat. A smug expression washes over all his features and he closes his eyes in satisfaction, but a startled sob makes his eyes pull open, and he takes little time to notice that Sasha’s eyes are glassy and bloodshot- almost like she was crying. Like a fish, his mouth opens and closes repeatedly.

“I don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets,” she croaks out, and glances around the table in distress and bursting into a whine. Jean has straightened up, now, earning the attention of Reiner and Armin, Marco is minding his own business like a true buddy. Reiner’s eyebrows raise as he takes in Sasha’s behaviour, expecting nothing more or less from her, honestly, and Armin just stares in embarrassment as a few heads in the cafeteria turn to stare.

“Hey, Sasha, don’t cry-” Jean attempts to calm her down but she sobs harder, and Connie cringes and laughs at the same time, getting ready to open Snapchat to humiliate her further. Jean turns to Eren who looks away quickly, and Armin refuses to catch his stare.

“The chicken nuggets here are vom, anyway,” Reiner tells her. 

“69 cents can’t buy _anything_ ,” Armin also points out, earning a glare to which he counters: “ _just saying_!”

“Sasha,” Jean tries again, and she looks over, her eyes teary. He fiddles in his pocket and pulls out a note, pushing it across the table towards his hungry girl who stares in silence. “Here. I’ll buy you lunch.”

Sure, it comes with Sasha screeching and practically running over to the kitchens to order some nuggets and relentless teasing from Connie- ( _“come on, man, it was funny seeing her cry.” “Don’t be a dick, Connie, she’s hungry-” “You’re just whipped for her, don’t make excuses!”_ ), but the aftermath of Sasha looking content eating her lunch opposite him makes it feel worth it.

Even if he is now skint and can’t buy himself any lunch.


	2. swerve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Jean are complete opposites, and Connie's a bro until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has been a while!  
> Inspired by [this vine](https://twitter.com/snkvinesss/status/785542668344590336).
> 
> (Also, let's just pretend that the dab existed in 2011. For the sake of fiction.)

**JEAN AND MIKASA ARE POLAR OPPOSITES.**

In fact, nobody actually knows _why_ Jean even pined after her for so long back when they were early-teens. They’re like gasoline and fire; two things that should never, _ever_ be together. Unless you’re wanting something seriously damaging to take place, involving Jean getting his nose broken or something along those lines. Either way, Jean and Mikasa are two _completely_ opposite people, and it’s beyond anybody why Jean was so obsessed with the thought of, as he once said, “dicking down” Mikasa. 

“Dude, she’s not even into you!” Connie sighed, looking back at his reflection in the stained mirror above the sink in Jean’s bathroom. “A guy like _you_ , with a girl like _her_?”

“What do you mean, ‘ _girl like her_ ’?” Jean asked quickly, as some sort of defense. In reply, Connie only raised his eyebrows. “Look, she’ll come around. I know she will.”

Connie let out a laugh, “whatever, man.”

Jean shrugs off this story and excuses it down to the fact that he was fourteen, and thought he had a chance with any girl who so much as looked in his direction. Perhaps he’s just embarrassed because he and Mikasa are such close friends now, or _maybe_ he’s embarrassed because of the events of that dreadful night in the summer of ‘11. Sometimes, he even pretends to forget about the whole entire ordeal. For some reason, though, _Connie_ remembers the day as if it happened five minutes ago- “what, Jean, _you don’t remember_? We went back to yours after class ended and got ready in your bathroom, then we watched that _really_ weird music video and it felt like we were tripping on acid. Then, we got a ride from my older brother and went to Eren’s party. You ditched me as soon as we went through the doors, B-T-W”-Connie had made great emphasis on each letter-“, and you hurried to find Mikasa. I remember- as soon as Born This Way came on through the speakers, you grabbed Mikasa from the doorway-”...Connie never gets to finish the story.

But it’s exactly as he tells. When school ended at around 3:15pm, Jean and Connie hurriedly left Biology to skip the bus and catch a ride from Connie’s older brother in his deep blue jeep. By 3:30, they were back at Jean’s place and they were getting ready in Jean’s bathroom by 3:50. With close attention to detail, Jean made sure to fluff up his hair extra nicely, meanwhile Connie just stared at himself in the mirror for three minutes before declaring that he was ready for the party. (“Perks of having a shaved head.”) After Jean had finished fannying about in the bathroom at around 4:45, and Connie had exhausted himself in Jean’s room snooping through every drawer he could possibly find (he definitely did _not_ need to see the greasy magazines Jean used to have in his third drawer down!), Jean retreated from the bathroom and collapsed down on the bed. 

“Why are we ready so early…?” Connie finally asked, after staring for so long out of the window that his eyes began to burn. Jean had let out a fat sigh and fell back onto his bed.

“Preparation.”

“The party’s at 7pm…”

“ _Intense_ preparation.”

Just as Connie said, they spent the rest of their free time ending up in the weirdest thread of videos on YouTube, including some bizarre music video including some crappy animation and awful lyrics, and not forgetting the classic O-Zone song that, for some reason, both Connie and Jean knew all the words to. It wasted their time nicely, though, right up until 6:27pm when Connie’s brother had been bribed to pick them up, and drop them off at Eren’s house for 7. 

By the time they arrived at the party, it was 7:20. After having an earful from his baby brother, Connie’s brother literally kicked him out of the car and heckled that he’d pick him up at 10, or something. Either way, Jean didn’t seem to mind the lack of time they’d have at the party. He had other plans! 

“Don’t get too drunk,” Connie said as they walked up to the front door.

“On what? Capri-sun?” Jean laughed. “You know Eren. He won’t have alcohol at the party. Besides, I think his Mom’s still in town.”

Their conversation fell short when they arrived at the door. Within moments, Eren sprung to the door with an open smile and Jean felt angry instantly. Why was he here, again?

“Connie! Jean!” he exclaimed happily, stepping to the side. “Thanks for coming-”

“Yeah, whatever,” Jean interrupted with a roll of his eyes, making Eren’s face fall from a smile to a tight-lipped scowl. He pushed past the birthday boy with rude intent meanwhile Connie hung back by the door with his hands raised, party hat somehow already on his head.

Considering it was Eren’s party, it didn’t seem _all_ that bad. It was as fun as you’d expect a early-teen birthday party to be in 2011. He scanned the room, noticing a tacky disco light machine by the table with snacks on, that Marco looked all too fascinated in. Across the room, Reiner Braun stood with Sasha Braus, one of Connie’s close friends that Jean himself wasn’t too close with, and he only nodded when Reiner waved. 

Internally, he groaned when Reiner called him over. But, at this point, Reiner was all he had. The party had limited guests- they were all young, and didn’t know what ‘making friends’ was. He slowly shuffled over and arrived by Reiner’s side with a pointed stare.

“Hey.”

“You know Sasha?” Reiner said unexpectedly, and Jean looked at the brown-haired girl with a small pause. 

“Not really. Hi, though. I’m Jean.”

As Sasha is about to speak, Jean looks away and stares at Reiner- “have you seen Mikasa, by any chance?”

Instantly, Reiner rolls his eyes and frowns deeply. Why would he run after a girl who had no interest in him, when Sasha was right there? Feeling as if he’d wasted a perfect opportunity to be happy with someone who actually have a shit about his sleazy advances, Reiner folded his arms and nodded towards the direction of the kitchen, through a doorway near the end of the stairs. “Yeah, she’s with Armin.”

Jean smiled quickly, “thanks, Reiner.”

The boy didn’t say anything in reply, and only shook his head and turned back to Sasha who hid her gaze behind her bangs. Jean didn’t notice, though. He was too busy dashing towards the kitchen just as Mikasa walked out. She stared up at Jean with a hint of discomfort as he bounded over, his head held high and chest out. 

“Mikasa,” he called, and she only stopped because Armin refused to budge from beside her. She stared up at him with a blank, almost bored expression. On cue, the music changed to the track _Born This Way_ , and Mikasa could feel her insides churning. Armin fidgeted on the spot. “Want to dance?”

For several moments, she didn’t reply. Armin, being the good friend he is, stepped in front of them and smiled happily. “She’d love to, wouldn’t you Mikasa?”

“Not really-”

“Great!” Jean beamed, grabbing her arm excitedly. “Shall we?”

Casting a glare in Armin’s direction, she let herself be pulled forward by the boy to the center of the empty dance floor. She looked over at Eren with a desperate stare, however he only grinned as if happy for her, and turned around to continue talking to Reiner and Connie. The song shifted to the chorus as they arrived, and only because she felt bad for the lad, did she start dancing with him. Jean seemed delighted by this discovery that Mikasa Ackerman could, in fact, dance. She reluctantly moved from side to side, growing bored of his staring and grabbed his hands to help him move. From the left side of the room, Reiner laughed out loud and quickly covered it by turning away when Mikasa glared over at him. 

“You look really pretty today,” Jean said dumbly. 

Mikasa raised her brows, “I don’t normally?”

“No! You do-”

“Doesn’t matter,” she replied flatly. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. After a few moments, the song was coming to an end and Jean was feeling particularly brave. He gazed at Mikasa as she looked right back at him, bored by the sight of his smile burning into her eyes. Eventually, he bravened up and rested a single hand on her waist. Mikasa stiffened slightly beneath him, and frowned when he moved closer. But still, she did not move right away; she even felt herself drifting in, if it were possible. Albeit, she had no attraction for him. It was just something in the moment that made her grin- grinding his gears and making him suffer would be amusing to her. So, as he drew closer, she did too. Jean couldn’t believe his luck!

It would be easy to kiss her now. Jean would score his first kiss with none other than Mikasa Ackerman! As she drew closer, and closer and closer...he held his breath. Inches away, now. It wasn’t until he was about to do it, when she suddenly jerked away, lifting her forearm to her forehead and ducked beneath his moving chin. 

Jean swears that his heart fell out of his ass in that moment. 

“W-what?”

“As if I’d kiss you, Jean,” Mikasa replied with a dull expression. “Keep it in your dreams. It’s the only place it’s ever gonna happen.”

She left him speechless for several minutes as she walked away to scold Armin lingering sheepishly by the snack table, meanwhile Jean stood alone in the middle of the room and let out a sad sigh. At that, Connie pulled up by his side and patted his back. “You good?”

He couldn’t answer that.

Connie swears that Jean went home crying in the back of his brother’s jeep, but, as always, Jean wouldn’t admit that.


	3. fuck bitches, get money.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir and Krista are on grocery shopping duty. It doesn't exactly go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this vine.]()

**THERE WERE CERTAIN RULES IN THE** 104th shared apartment. 

Every resident had a role to play, as carefully planned out by Armin just three days after they all decided to move in together. It had been a post-high school decision, and most of them had applied for the same public college after exams and got secured places. Even when Armin and Annie got accepted into some of the most prestige, and highly praised Universities in the entire country, they still decided to shake their heads and for the sake of the “bond they had”, wanted to attend a school with the people they loved most. Of course, those weren’t Annie’s _exact_ words, but everybody knew that’s what she was thinking when she sat down on the couch to help look at apartments. 

Due to the large amount of people willing to live in one apartment, it had originally been difficult to find a place that had _that_ many rooms. Moreover, with the help of some reluctant parents, the whole ordeal was made possible and they managed to purchase a large complex in the middle of the city. Sure, they had to have two floors and some of the group were living downstairs while the others were living up, but it didn’t matter to them, just as long as they were together. Moving in was, albeit, stressful, and there was no greater joy than collapsing down on the couch in the large and empty living room, but, Armin had sat them down and decided that in order for this to work, there needed to be rules.

They were simple everyday tasks, including grocery shopping or laundry or taking the trash out if you’re the last person to leave the apartment. Remarkably, everybody seemed on board with what they had been tasked with doing, and to make it fair, they decided to switch it up every now and then so everybody was trying a new thing.

However, as the rotas changed, Armin realised that some people were really not responsible enough to do certain tasks. For example, Reiner and Sasha had decided it would be funny to try and throw the trash into the bins from over their shoulder; the trash bag opened at the bottom and everything spilled out onto the drive. Oh, and let’s not forget the time that Eren flooded the kitchen and broke the washing machine...and the time Ymir and Krista were sent out to do the grocery shopping.

It should have been a piece of cake- no, it _was_ a piece of cake. Armin couldn’t quite figure out why it had been so hard for Ymir and Krista to do what they needed to do. The list was small, and they had enough money. The drive to the grocery store was short, and easy to get to. Luckily for them, the closest grocery store was just a few minutes away, and the next one would be an hours drive. Regardless, it should have been an easy task. But, as always, whenever Ymir is involved, the difficulty of the task increases.

“You know what we’re getting, don’t you?” Ymir asked, shutting the car door and following behind Krista who hurried to get a trolley from the shed. 

“Yes, for the thousandth time, _yes_!” Krista sighed. “You made me recite the list _fourteen_ times within five minutes.”

Ymir shrugged, “‘m just keeping you on your toes, you know.”

Krista narrowed your eyes. “I see what you just did there. Stop.”

The taller woman sniggered and followed behind her as they walked into the store. A breeze lifted Ymir’s shirt for a split second and she shuddered, looking around the aisles for the correct ones. Krista huffed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face and she turned to face Ymir. 

“Let’s make this easier,” she proposed. Ymir quirked a brow. “You go to _that_ side of the store to get the milk and the eggs. Oh- don’t forget to get the tape that Reiner was asking for too!”

“Reiner needs tape?” Ymir asked. “Was that on the list?”

Krista shrugged, “not really, but I remember him mentioning it for his engineering class. I don’t want him to fail, or anything.”

“I don’t know, could be pretty funny if he failed.”

Krista sneered. “You’re despicable.”

“‘S my middle name,” Ymir deadpanned, before raising her arms as Krista lifted a fist in an effort to be intimidating. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going. Where shall we meet, then?”

“Just, meet here.”

“In the middle of the doorway?”

She sighed. “Take a few steps to the left, or something. See you in a bit!”

With that, Krista turned on her heel and pushed the trolley towards the fruit and vegetables, meanwhile Ymir frowned and shook her head in dismay. God, she hated Armin for putting her up for this. Did she look like someone who wanted to go shopping? No way. Howbeit, she decided, for the sake of the group, she would do it. (And only because Krista threatened to _never_ cuddle with her ever again if she refused.)

Ymir walked with a huff to the East side of the grocery store, passing a woman with a screaming toddler and she cringed. God, kids were so annoying. She was so glad that she was a lesbian, and the chances of having a child were going to be slim. Unless Krista wanted a kid. Oh god, does Krista want kids…? Her mind wandered foolishly as she rounded the corner towards the milk. Without thinking, she picked up a large carton of milk of her own preference (anybody who drank red or blue-lidded milk was, in her eyes, a monster) and eyeballed the eggs. There was no way in hell she was carrying eggs until Krista arrived. At that, she turned again and slouched towards the Kids & Crafts aisle, and looked around for tape of any description for Reiner.

And she really tried, too. No matter how much Reiner got on her nerves, she still cared about him, and didn’t want him to fail in his class. He was good at engineering, and was committed to his course. Not committed enough to buy his _own_ tape though, she sneered to herself as she looked at the rolls of tape. Thinking hard, she picked up some duct tape that was on sale, and some washi-tape that she knew he’d need to tape down his sketches to the drawing boards. What a nice and considerate lady she was. 

Smiling in satisfaction, she looked down at the tape before pausing.

_ “Say something, and I’ll sing it back!” _

Instantly, she looked over her shoulder and noticed a glowing robot toy on the shelf, looking in her direction with it’s hideous, plastic smile. She waited for a few minutes, and the glow did not leave. And then, she grinned, stepping towards the robot and raising her brows.

“Fuck you?” she said, as if it were a question.

Then, the robot jumped back into action. “Fuck you!”

Then, Ymir laughed. She laughed so loud, that Krista turned the corner to the Kids & Crafts aisle with widened eyes. “What happened?”

Ymir calmed, wiping a tear from her eye with the tape around her fingers like a ring. “Nothing. But, oh my god, babe, look at this.”

Krista pulled face. “Oh, wow, a kids toy. Never took you as the kind of girl to like those sorts of things.”

“No, listen, listen, listen-”

Krista huffed. “We don’t have time- did you get the eggs?”

“One sec,” she brushed off and Krista put her hands on her hips. Ymir pressed the robot again and giggled to herself. The sound honestly did frighten Krista quite a bit.

“Say something, and I’ll sing it back!”

Then- “Fuck bitches, get money.”

Krista groaned and shook her head.

“Fuck bitches, get money!”

The cackling laughter ensued, nearly causing Ymir to drop the milk on the tiles. Krista, in either embarrassment or anger, stared at Ymir and then back at the woman behind her with three children, all staring at Ymir with no expressions, except for the mother who was burning with rage.

“Shame on you!” she scolded, turning all the way back around and pulling on her son’s wrist to take him towards the end of the aisle. God, Krista wanted to melt in the floor.

“You’re immature,” she said to Ymir, finally.

“It’s funny. Oh my God, let me film this for Reiner-”

“We don’t have time for this,” Krista whined. “Look, can we just get the eggs and _leave_?”

But Ymir wasn’t listening. She pulled out her phone and did the exact same routine, causing the robot to spill out profanities right as a store representative turned the corner and sped towards them with quick feet. He raised his brows at Ymir who laughed for the third time, as the robot shook from side to side reciting the words. Krista burned crimson.

“I’m really sorry--”

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave the store,” the man said regretfully. Ymir turned, then.

“What?”

“You’re upsetting the customers, and you’re being inappropriate when there’s children around,” frowned the representative.

“Really, I’m so sorry,” Krista repeated. “Look, can I just buy my things and then we’ll be on our way?”

“Please,” the man sighed. “My boss is getting angry, and wants you to leave immediately. You can buy what you have in your cart and hands. I’m afraid that’s it.”

Needless to say, the car ride back to the apartment was filled with outbursts from the blonde driver. Ymir couldn’t take her seriously, knowing that what had happened was pretty hilarious. But still, they got banned from the grocery store due to the snitching parent and her crying sons. Now Ymir _really_ hated children. 

“...and we only got half of the list, Armin is going to be so mad, we can never do the shopping again because of you, now I’m going to have to use the campus store which is really expensive, either that or drive for an _hour_ to get to the next grocery store-”

“Calm down,” Ymir sighed, rolling down the window. “You’re so serious all the time. At least now we don’t have to do the grocery shopping ever again.”

Krista wondered why she was even in love with this girl. As she pulled up on the drive, she got out of the car and hauled the bags out of the boot. Ymir, eventually, joined her and took the two bags from her hands. 

“Go and open the door,” Ymir said. “I’ve got this.”

Armin was mad, they couldn’t deny that. Reiner didn’t seem to mind that he didn’t get any tape, and was just pleased to be able to see the mess that had gotten them both banned from grocery shopping. And, as expected, Ymir and Krista were removed from grocery shopping duty for the rest of their lives. So, _really_ , it was a success after all. 


End file.
